HoneyBee
by StrangersAngel
Summary: Beth and Daryl escape the funeral home. On the run, Beth gets stung by a bee. Wackiness, feelings, and drama ensue. And by wackiness, I mean lemony goodness. And plot. I promise there's plot.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl and Beth had been on the run for a week since the incident at the funeral home. Beth was almost kidnapped, but had somehow managed to fight enough to distract them as Daryl shattered the windshield with an arrow. Luck had been with them, as Daryl had run out in front of the car and saw Beth struggling.

He pulled the bastards out of the vehicle and had been all too happy to feed them to the walkers after they had tried to take Beth.

They drove all night in that awful car, until it ran out of gas. After ditching the car, they stuck to the woods, afraid of running into anyone who might be looking for those kidnapping assholes. They had been wearing cop type uniforms, and Daryl worried they were part of a bigger group.

Their car had been marked with white crosses and they looked well fed and organized. He shuddered, thinking back to the prison. Walkers could be handled; people were becoming the real problem.

Beth's ankle was still bothering her, so they were ambling along in the woods, foraging and eating what Daryl could hunt. They hadn't spoken in complete sentences in nearly a week- it was all survival mode.

They came into a clearing, bathed in golden afternoon light. With tall grass and wildflowers, it was almost possible to forget their dire situation. Beth sighed and tugged at a sprig of Queen Anne's lace. She tucked it behind her ear and almost felt like herself. They would need to make camp soon, she thought.

Beth was about ten feet in front of Daryl when she suddenly started hopping and twisting about.

"Yeeeeeeeooouch!" Beth exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" Daryl asked.

"I got stung by a bee!" Beth turned around and there was an angry red welt on her collarbone.

"Are you allergic?!" Daryl looked worried.

"No. It just hurts like a Motherfu-ouch! I just got stung again!"

Daryl tried to hide his smirk at her profanity laced outburst. Beth cursing had to be the cutest damn thing he had heard in his life. The second bee sting was just above her elbow.

"Looks like the stinger is still in there." Daryl grabbed her shoulders, leaned down and sucked on the welt on her collarbone. Beth's eyes widened in surprise as Daryl spit the stinger out and winked at her.

Beth blushed and stammered as Daryl repeated the process on her arm, complete with wink.

Beth narrowed her gaze and smirked. "Real smooth Dixon. I guess that's one way to get the venom out."

"Hush a minute." Daryl said. "Hear that?"

They both listened, and heard the steady humming of a very active beehive. There were two large bee boxes located fifteen feet in front of them in the meadow. It was so easy to tune out everything that wasn't the moan of walkers; they might have not noticed it had Beth not been stung.

On the opposite end of the meadow was row upon row of peach trees. They had found a farm of some sort. They exchanged glances and wordlessly walked to the other end of the meadow, giving the bees a healthy amount of clearance.

"I don't get why I got stung twice and you didn't get stung at all." Beth said as they walked through the grove of peach trees.

Daryl gave her his infamous sideways glance through his increasingly shaggy hair. "Obviously it's because you're so sweet darlin'. They know I'm a salty son of a bitch." Beth giggled for the first time since the funeral home.

Beth started to tense up as the house came into view. It looked very similar to the Greene family farm, before the herd had destroyed everything.

Daryl put his arm around her to help take weight off her ankle. With his other hand he tilted her head so she was looking up into his clear blue eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I won't ever open the door for anyone but you. We can come up with a secret knock if ya want." Beth gave Daryl a small smile.

"Let's make sure we're alone, and hopefully we can finally rest for a spell."

Beth nodded and cautiously followed Daryl up to the house. They hadn't seen any walkers since yesterday. The farmhouse and surrounding orchards looked like they had been tended to for a while, but they were starting to show signs of neglect and overgrowth. Most of house had been secured by someone at some point, the first floor windows had been boarded up, but otherwise it looked normal. Daryl circled the house while Beth hid behind a peach tree with an eye on the front door.

Daryl did his usual sweep, with an extra abundance of caution. The front door was unlocked, but the inside looked undisturbed. A light layer of dust hung in the air. Daryl still felt uneasy, even as he realized that the house was empty of both humans and walkers. They needed to feel safe after the funeral home. He exited the house out of the mudroom on the opposite side of the house from Beth. As he rounded the corner, he found the previous occupants. They had dug their own graves and shot themselves in the head. There was a wooden sign in the ground behind them_. "Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. Together in Eternal love._ Please take care of our home." Daryl sighed and loosely covered them with dirt. He would finish taking care of them later. He owed Beth a few nights rest. He tried not to dwell on what else he owed her after their conversation that ended in "oh." He knew she would want to talk once she rested.

He found her leaning against a peach tree, eyes glued to the door.

"Come on. Let's go inside." He said.

Beth looked around the inside of the farmhouse and felt a flood of emotion hit her. She was confused at how familiar and comfortable it felt to be in a stranger's home.

"Beth. Couch. Now!" Daryl looked at her and pointed.

"Your ankle needs to be elevated. I'm gonna look for some first aid stuff and food. Keep your knife close and try to rest." Beth looked panicked at the idea of being alone.

"I promise I'm not leaving the house. I locked the door and we're in for the night. We can make plans after we catch our breath for a few hours. You sleep, and I'll wake you up when dinner is ready. I saw some canned food in the basement. Keep your foot up." Daryl leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Beth closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth woke to the smell of something delicious cooking. In was no completely dark outside, as far as she could gather looking through the thin cracks of wood on the windows. Daryl had lit a few candles and placed on the coffee table with a note.

_In the kitchen making dinner. Don't move. Keep your ankle up.-D _

Beth sighed and stretched. If Daryl was able to cook in the kitchen, that might mean propane. Propane might mean hot water for a shower or even better a bath. Beth began fantasizing about a huge claw foot tub filled with bubbles when Daryl walked in carrying two steaming bowls of pasta.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Beth nodded. "I was out like a light. Are you sure I'm not still dreaming? Is that really a giant bowl of spaghetti all for me?"

Daryl placed the bowls on the coffee table as he went back to the kitchen for forks and two bottles of water. Returning quickly, he smiled and pinched her arm gently as he sat on the couch. "Nope. I think you are definitely awake." He rearranged her legs so she had a pillow under her injured ankle resting on the coffee table.

Beth wasn't used to the playful side of Daryl. It was adorable and unnerving all at once. Obviously they were both deeply changed by what almost happened back at the funeral home. Her mind wandered to what might have happened had they not been interrupted after she said, "oh."

Daryl snapped his fingers together and waved his hand in Beth's line of sight. "You still with me Greene? I know the idea of me actually cooking something other than snake is a shock, but I will not allow your dinner to get cold before you even try it."

Beth snapped out of her head and looked at Daryl. "Sorry. This looks and smells amazing." The pasta was perfectly cooked with what looked like a homemade heirloom tomato sauce and a little olive oil. She twirled her fork around and took and enormous bite. Her eyes closed and she groaned at how good it was. Daryl blushed as he thought of how he's love to hear that sound in another context.

"That's it. You're cooking from now on. I'll do the hunting." She joked.

Daryl smiled out of the corner of his mouth and finally took a bite from his own bowl.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, content with finally having a full meal.

Beth broke the silence by saying, "So what did you do while I was asleep? Besides make the most incredible meal I've had in a year."

Daryl swallowed his last bite of pasta and said, "Can't take credit for the sauce. Well, not fully. I threw together a few things I found." He continued to tell her about his day, the house, and what he had found so far. "The basement was pretty well stocked with dry goods-lots of pasta and rice. There are a lot of canned goods too-probably a month's worth. Only problem is most of 'em are home canned. Hard to tell when they are from or how good they are. The sauce was from one of the newer jars, not much dust on it." He explained.

Daryl was worried about some of the stuff being spoiled—the last thing either of them needed was food poisoning. "I think we have enough to sit back and recover without making any runs. Worst case I can go hunt."

Beth panicked at the thought of being left alone, but tried to push it away. "Do you think we need to worry about anyone coming back here? This place doesn't look like it was fully abandoned, maybe just neglected." Beth asked.

Daryl looked at her solemnly and told her about the couple outside. He sighed as he saw sadness creep into her eyes.

She blinked back a few tears and said, "I guess they couldn't live without each other. Don't you think that's beautiful?"

Before Daryl could think about what he was doing, he reached over and put both hands on either side of her face, cradling her cheeks in his palms. He looked into her eyes and leapt into their vast blue depths.

He whispered, "I do." His lips closed the minute distance between them as he kissed her for the first time.

Ever since the funeral home, they had become more familiar with one another-casually touching in ways neither of them had ever experienced before. Daryl had surprised Beth with the casual peck on her forehead earlier, but this had her temporarily frozen in shock. She had figured she would need to make the first move, if moves were to ever happen.

She began kissing him back, a tender reply to the delicate urging of his lips against the corners of her mouth, begging entrance in their quiet confidence.

When Beth softly nibbled on Daryl's lower lip, he groaned and fumbled to move the forgotten empty bowls, clumsily shoving them toward the coffee table as he leaned over to pull her closer without breaking their kiss.

The clanging of a fork dropping on the hardwood floor startled both of them long enough to break their trance.

Beth blinked and leaned back on the cushions, running her fingertips over her slightly swollen lips stained pink from their exertions. She came back to earth, absently humming in sleepy satisfaction.

Her eyes finally found focus on Daryl, who looked years younger as he gazed at her in quiet wonder.

"Are we going to talk about all of this?" She finally said.

Part of her expected Daryl to spring up and get defensive, apologetic, or prickly. She was prepared for his disposition outside of the moonshine shack, when he looked at her like a cornered animal asking, "_What do you want from me, girl?"_

Instead, he held her gaze like he had that night in the funeral home. Staring at her intently, Daryl spoke in a low but strong voice. "Yeah. We are. But not right now. Right now I want to carry you upstairs and hold you until we both fall asleep for a few hours. That all right with you?"

His voice was deliberate and direct, his eyes were questioning and vulnerable. Beth would have never thought this moment possible a couple of weeks ago.

While looking him in the eyes, she nodded and then clearly said "Yes." She wanted him to know there was no hesitation in her decision.

Daryl inclined his head toward her silently and picked her up effortlessly, carrying her upstairs.

They fell asleep curled together, on top of the made bed with their weapons and shoes inches away.

While tomorrow would bring more questions and tough decisions, tonight the universe granted them a moment of solace.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Beth woke up wrapped around Daryl's solid torso. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his arm as the world slowly came into focus. Daryl was awake, absently playing with her hair.

Beth felt Daryl's chest vibrate with a hum as he slowly leaned up against the headboard of the bed.

"Good Morning." Daryl's voice was thick and low, but more awake than Beth expected. She sat up slowly and untangled herself from Daryl.

"I've been up for a bit." Daryl confessed. "I walked around the house and had designs on waking you up. Apparently, you won the argument in favor of getting more sleep."

Beth looked at Daryl, the space between them seemed infinite, and she already had a chill from the absence of his embrace. She felt somewhat conflicted and awkward, needing to address the flood of feelings bubbling to the surface and afraid of breaking the spell of this newfound intimacy.

"Daryl…" Beth began, thinking this would be the time for them to have their talk.

Daryl looked at her knowingly and said, "I know…but not before breakfast."

As he scooped her up to go downstairs, Beth was feeling like Daryl was going out of his way to avoid the conversation Beth felt they desperately needed to have.

"Mr. Dixon, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me." Beth said with her accent more pronounced as he carried her down the stairs.

Daryl stopped mid step and looked her in the eye.

"How can I be avoiding you, Greene?! You're in my arms for Christ sakes!"

Beth rolled her eyes and said, "You know what I mean…"

He carried her hurriedly downstairs and started for the couch. He seemed like he remembered something and continued with Beth in his arms toward the kitchen. He was breathing shallowly through his nose like a bull, not from the exertion of carrying Beth, but from the frustration that was percolating through his body.

Daryl plunked Beth down on a long wooden bench that ran the length of the impressive solid oak table in the kitchen. "Keep your leg up." Daryl barked as he went into the living room to retrieve a pillow for Beth's ankle.

Beth looked at the table. Daryl had spent some time setting out a respectable spread of fruit, two bowls of dried oats, and some nuts he found in the pantry. She saw a kettle on the stove and heard the water bubbling. Daryl had gone to considerable effort to make them a nice breakfast, and Beth had accused him of avoiding her. She felt terrible.

When Daryl returned, his old defenses were slipping up; his body language gave away how tense he was.

"Daryl, this looks wonderful. Thank you." Beth looked up at him, trying to get him to look in her eyes. He was pacing with the pillow in his hand. As he paused to chew on his cuticles, he realized he had the pillow in his hand. He thrust it under Beth's ankle and continued biting at his thumb, pacing.

"Daryl! Why are you so tense? Look at me!" Beth pleaded.

Daryl looked at her with eyes that reminded Beth of cornered prey, rather than the steeled gaze of a hunter.

"Do you think our conversation is going to be bad?" Beth asked as she looked at him. Tension was rolling off him in waves.

"Beth- I … I'm no good. I'm no good at this. But I want to be. For you. I… I want to try to be good for you… I want something for us… and I don't have a right to want… to… " Daryl was pacing the length of the table.

Beth pushed herself up from the bench and leaned against the table with some effort, putting herself in the path of Daryl's pacing.

"Daryl, don't you dare say you don't have a right… to want…to… I'm no good at this either- and I want to be for you- I want to…be strong, to be brave, and to be yours and…" Beth was cut off by Daryl pulling her into his arms, his lips covering hers in a consuming kiss. He lifted her up as he sat on the bench, never breaking their earnest embrace of fervent kissing.

Beth pulled back for air, and looked into Daryl's stormy eyes, twin pools of deep blue desire.

"Mmmm. Good Talk, Mr. Dixon." Beth grinned up at Daryl, her own eyes glittering with happiness.

Daryl chucked and kissed her forehead as Beth said, "So what's this I hear about Breakfast?"


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Daryl and Beth began discussing the farm and what they needed to do to secure it.

"Do you think we could actually stay here?" Beth asked.

Daryl nibbled at his finger and furrowed his brow slightly; the faint lines in his face making an appearance in the morning light.

"I dunno, darlin'. I think it would be a great place to stay, especially if we can secure it…but you know we can't get too attached. We need to be ready to run at any time."

He looked over at her with sad but hopeful eyes. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Beth said. "Nobody ever asked me about this stuff before…"

"Well seein' as we are now a council of two… I'm asking you Greene…what do you think?" Daryl stood up and leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms.

Beth stretched her foot out on the bench and looked at him thoughtfully. He was trying to project patience and calm…maybe for the first time in his life. He almost looked nervous, as if she was going to say something to hurt or reject him.

"Daryl, I would love to try and make it work here. The farm is beautiful…sometimes it reminds me of before…" Beth quickly shook herself out of thinking of the past. It wouldn't make her happy, and she was beginning to realize her happiness was staring at her from across the kitchen.

Beth smiled and said, "Spaghetti on Tuesdays, Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl looked at her brave face and knew he had to ask a difficult question.

"Beth, are you sure you don't want to continue looking for everyone right now? I know you miss 'em. I do too. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you too…" He trailed off, not looking her in the eyes anymore.

Beth got up and hopped over to where Daryl was leaning on the counter. He uncrossed his arms and caught her before she could stumble. Leaning her face into his chest, he felt her begin to tremble slightly as a few tears escaped. Looking up into Daryl's eyes, Beth said, "If all I have left is today, I'm happy because I have you. Every day is a battle to stay alive… if we find them, or they find us… I guess it's meant to be. I can't lose you chasing something that might not be there…let's focus on living while we can. Today matters because I'm here, with you."

Daryl nodded silently lowering his lips to find Beth's as a few tears escaped his eyes as well.

They stood in the kitchen holding onto each other quietly for a few moments as they mourned the past and prepared to face their future together.

###

"Ok, Greene. Time for you to make a few of your famous lists. Fortune favors the prepared. We need bug out bags. If we're ready to go, hopefully we won't need 'em for a while." Daryl was in work mode, determined to make the most of the day.

Beth nodded and said, "I can organize everything if you put it all on the table or on the floor of the living room. I think my ankle will be better in a day or two, but it still hurts to put weight on it."

Daryl agreed and said, "You do that…we need your ankle healed up so we can go do some hunting and tracking. As much as I love spaghetti…we need some meat." Beth giggled. "I'm going to go outside and do a perimeter check. We need to know where our weaknesses are. I'm not having a repeat of the funeral home." Daryl looked at Beth, knowing she wouldn't be happy about him going outside.

Beth felt her breath catch at the idea of Daryl going out alone, but knew he had to so they could make this place safe enough to stay.

Daryl cupped her cheek in his hand and tipped her head up. "Not to worry sweetheart, I won't go far." He kissed her forehead as he headed to the door. "Lock the door behind me. I'll knock like this-once fast and two slow beats. Don't open the door unless you hear that. Until we find keys, it's the best defense we have. I can't believe my dumb ass opening the door at the funeral home."

Beth looked at Daryl and shook her head slightly. "Daryl, it was a simple mistake. We're here now…and that's all that matters."

Daryl walked around the property and was pleasantly surprised at how well it had held up since the turn. There was a three foot high white picket fence surrounding the house, with small gates near the front, rear, and sides of the house with doors in close proximity. Surrounding the entire property was white wooden ranch style fencing. The road was at least a quarter mile away. Daryl couldn't see if there was a gate, but he could build one if he had to. It wasn't currently secure from people, but they could slow the walkers, as long as there wasn't a herd.

If Daryl could locate some barbed wire and more wood, they could make sure any walkers that came through would get stuck on the fences. They hadn't seen a lot of walkers the day before they found the farm; Daryl supposed it was because they were so far out in the sticks and it didn't look like there were any animals kept on the farm.

The orchard had apples, peach, fig, and pecan trees. It looked like the figs were almost ripe, and there were some apples on a few of the trees. Daryl wondered if the trees were put off at all by the end of the world, with no one tending them.

As the afternoon wore on, Daryl had repaired a few holes in the fences and gathered up some pecans, figs, and apples to take into Beth. He stopped in front of the makeshift grave of Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. Picking up the two guns from their sides, he checked the clips. Counting the bullets, he was surprised the only missing rounds were the two they used to "opt-out."

Daryl got to work giving them a proper burial. As he worked, he became lost in thought. _What could have made them decide to end it? This place has a lot going for it. _He scoffed at the idea of suicide. It was for quitters. Daryl shook himself out of the dark place his mind wanted to go.

Their choice had given Beth and him a chance, a fresh start. He would focus on that.

As he finished, he took down the sign that read, "Take what you need."

Daryl cleared his throat and said "Thanks for giving us a chance. I hope you are in a better place together." He laid a Cherokee Rose at their grave and went looking for some barbed wire and tools in the shed.

When Daryl returned to the house, the sun was low on the horizon and golden light bounced off the white wash of the house and in between the wood covering the windows. Beth heard him come up the back steps, but waited for the secret knock.

When she opened the door to a sweaty and tired Daryl, she smirked and blocked the door with her tiny frame. "Mr. Dixon, you may know the secret knock…but you haven't paid the toll." Beth's eyes sparkled with mischief and the afternoon sun.

Daryl playfully gave her a peck on the cheek. "Do I get to come in now?" He asked.

Beth laughed. "Hmmm…that's a good start, but I dunno."

Before she could react, Daryl picked Beth up and threw her over his shoulder as he entered the house.

As she giggled and squirmed in mock protest, Daryl drawled, "Put it on my account, Greene. I'm a weary man. Something smells good in here and it ain't me!"

As he set her down on the kitchen counter, Beth kissed his nose and said, "I made dinner!"

Daryl said, "Lemme guess. Spaghetti?"

Beth shook her head. "Vegetarian Chili." She said, looking quite proud.

"You have enough time to take a shower before we eat. Because you're right. You do stink."

Daryl chuckled as he bounded up the stairs. "And you love it, Greene!" he called as he shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Greene, that was fantastic. It's been way too long since anything tasted that good.." Daryl paused as he scooped up the last bite from his third bowl of chili. "Well, anything food…" he added as he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Daryl!" Beth's face turned a deep red.

"What darlin? I can't help it if your mind is in the gutter…" he said, feigning innocence.

Beth chuckled as she went to hop up and clear the table. Daryl swatted her hand away from the dish in front of him.

"You gonna lick the bowl Dixon?" Beth laughed.

"Uh-uh! Aint no way I'm letting you do the dishes Greene. You cooked." Daryl quickly gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"How about you take a bath while I clean up? I'll carry you upstairs. We need that ankle to heal up properly so we can get some real work done around here." Daryl brushed his fingers on Beth's shoulder as he went back to the table for the last of the dishes.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming again?" Beth joked.

"A man willing to do the dishes while I lay around in a warm bath? Dixon pinch me-OW!" Beth giggled as Daryl scooped her up and headed up the stairs.

"What can I say Greene? It's the apocalypse. Somebody has to do the dishes."

Daryl placed Beth on the bathroom counter so he could inspect her ankle. "Looks better than it did a few days ago when we were hobbling through the forest. You can't be hopping around on it though. If it doesn't heal right, you'll have a hard time running. Keep it elevated while you're in the tub."

Beth nodded as Daryl turned to the large claw foot tub and turned on the water. Hot running water. I might never leave this room, Beth thought. Daryl turned back around and rummaged through the cabinet under the sink. He found a large bottle of something and added some of it to the water. The intoxicating aroma of jasmine and rose filled the room as a mountain of bubbles formed in the tub.

"You got it from here?" He asked, looking a bit uncomfortable suddenly.

Beth pulled gently on his shoulders so Daryl was facing her- almost eye level to her sitting on the counter.

"Just need help with my boots." She said.

Daryl didn't break eye contact with Beth as he reached down and gently pulled her cowboy boots off. They landed with a thunk on the tile floor as Beth leaned in to Daryl's torso. Her lips ghosted along the bottom of his jawline as she whispered, "Thank you."

Daryl's eyes flicked down to Beth's lips, and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to rip every scrap of clothing from her.

He leaned in and whispered over the shell of her ear, "No problem…" and nipped at her earlobe.

The balmy heat in the room only added to the palpable tension building between them. Daryl straightened up moved back a step.

"Don't want the water getting cold. I'll see you in a bit. Gotta wrap that ankle when you're done."

Daryl turned and practically sprinted from the steamy bathroom, hoping to get his body back under control.

Beth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The bathroom had pulled them together like a magnet, wrapping them in its humid, balmy embrace.

Her mind raced as she finished undressing and climbed into the tub. What were they doing? As she sank down into the fragrant, warm water-all coherent thought escaped her as the tension left her body along with several layers of dirt and grime.

Oh my God. I am never leaving this tub. Daryl will have to drag me out. Or join me. Beth blushed as she realized what she was thinking and sunk down in the bubbles. Imagining Daryl with her in the tub was both exciting and kind of hilarious. She giggled aloud as she pictured him sitting on the opposite side of the tub with a beard made of soap suds and a scowl.

He would totally swat away the bubble beard and splash me for laughing at him, which would be totally unfair because of his large hands…that are connected to his large muscular arms. His massive arms would be slick with water…Beth felt a rush of heat pool low in her belly as she recalled all the lovely details of Daryl Dixon's body. His high cheek bones. Those piercing blue eyes. His long fingers. His Adam's apple. That little mole by his lips…

Her hand began to trace a sensual path down her side and she shivered, despite the warmth of the water. Her fingers began to wander as she imagined Daryl slowly moving his hand under the soapy water as he looked into her eyes like an animal stalking prey. She bit her lip, stifling a small moan as she pictured his hair falling into his eyes as he leaned forward, his long fingers tracing up the inside of her leg moving ever closer to…

"You fall asleep in there Greene?!" Daryl called from the other side of the door.

"NO! Uh, I'll be out…in a minute. Almost there." She almost squeaked as she answered him. Great. Could I be any more obvious? She thought.

As Beth got out of the tub, she noticed a clean black tank top and shorts next to the towels Daryl had left out for her. She made a mental note to go looking for more clothes tomorrow. It would be nice to be clean and feel human, for however long it lasted.

Staring in the mirror, Beth sighed at the state of her hair. She was going to need Daryl's help brushing it out. Hmmm… that could be fun she thought.

As she exited the bathroom, Daryl was sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping one of his knives with a rag. The room was candlelit, the sun having gone down while Beth was in the bath. Daryl put the knife on the nightstand and jumped up to help her over to the bed.

"Quit hoppin woman. You'll end up twisting your other ankle too, Greene." Daryl said as she landed on the bed.

Daryl knelt down and began to re-wrap her ankle. He was concentrating intently on her ankle, but finding the task challenging with Beth's bare legs begging to be touched. As he finished wrapping her ankle, his hands slowly circled her calf muscle. His feather light touch made Beth's breath catch as he looked up at her from the floor. Sensing she wasn't ready for more, he placed a quick kiss on her knee as he rose from the floor.

"Daryl, would you mind doing me a huge favor?" Beth asked sweetly.

She's going to tell me to stop touching her like a dirty old redneck. He thought.

"Can you help me brush my hair out? It's beginning to look inviting as a habitat to small woodland creatures." She looked up at him hopefully.

"Uh, sure Beth. Just don't expect me to gossip and do anything fancy." Daryl had a slightly panicked and uncomfortable look.

Beth shrugged and said, "There's a silver hair brush on the dresser. Sit behind me on the bed so I can prop my leg up."

Daryl collected the silver hair brush from the dresser and sat with his back against the headboard of the bed. Beth sat between his legs with her uninjured leg folded under and her other leg straight out with her ankle propped on a pillow.

Beth seemed unaware of the intimacy of the situation as Daryl tentatively began brushing her golden strands. "It's moments like this where I miss TV, ya know?" Daryl was concentrating on brushing as gently as possible, afraid of hurting Beth or damaging her hair. "You're gonna have to go harder than that." Beth said. Daryl hummed that he understood as he began brushing again.

Her hair was so long, it was touching the top of his thighs as he leaned forward. It felt like a soft caress, and made him shiver. He dutifully tried to concentrate on the task at hand. With each pass of the brush, Beth's hair looked more and more like spun gold. Daryl's fingers had a mind of their own as he gently raked them through her hair, his fingertips touching the base of Beth's neck, her shoulders.

"mmhmm. Daryl…." Beth's voice trailed off as she leaned back into his touch, his arms now circling her small frame she scooted back into his chest.

Moving her hair to one side, Daryl placed small kisses along the column of her neck. As his lips trailed down the slope of her shoulder, Beth reached back and raked her fingers through Daryl's hair, earning a small groan and a passionate bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

She slowly turned in his arms so their mouths could meet. Beth sucked Daryl's lower lip into her mouth and earned a full blown growl as he pulled her fully around so that their chests were pressed together and she was sort of sitting in the space between his legs.

Daryl leaned over Beth, gently pushing her down so that she was on her back, her hair fanning out around her head.

He lowered himself to one side and propped himself up on one forearm, keeping most of his weight off of her as he returned to kissing her neck, shoulder and collarbone. Daryl caressed up and down Beth's side with his free hand, earning enthusiastic sighs and whimpers.

Beth's hands roamed wherever she could reach on Daryl's muscular body. In her limited experience, she was happy to discover how much they both seemed to enjoy her grabbing the hair at the base of Daryl's neck. Whenever he growled, Beth felt a current of electricity shoot through her veins.

With one hand in Daryl's hair, as she kissed up his neck, finally finding his hungry mouth. Beth moved to roll over and straddle his thigh. Looking for something to hold onto as she moved, her other hand slipped and she ended up with a whole lot more of Daryl in her hand than she bargained for. With a noise somewhere between a low growl and a whimper, his eyes shot open and he quickly lifted her off and placed on her back again.

Struggling to control his breath, Daryl sat up and tried to collect himself.

Beth looked embarrassed. "Daryl I'm sorry if I…"

Daryl looked over at her. "I know you didn't mean to do that yet…nothing to apologize for. My body just needs…a minute…maybe two" He smirked. "We're not there yet. And I don't want you thinkin we need to rush into anything. I've never taken my time with anything like this… I think we owe it to each other to take things slow. For once in my life I want to do this right."

Beth smiled and looked relieved, but conflicted. "I get it Daryl, and I agree with you mostly. You're right, we aren't there yet…and I want to do this right too…but make no mistake…I want this, us, all of it…and with everyday potentially being our last…I don't know how slow I can go."

Daryl chuckled softly and said, "I know sweetheart. I know. We'll just have to work at getting there soon. Until then, we've got a lot to keep us busy around here. The longer I'm here with you, the more I believe we can stay here and live, not just survive."

Beth smiled as he pulled her into his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! My muse has been rather difficult, but I know where we are headed now. It won't be a month in between updates...and I did write a one shot in between. Also, I am beta to the most fabulous A/U Bethyl story, Sea Swept. If you haven't read Zazu's story you are missing out! As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!

###

Over the next three weeks, Daryl and Beth were true to their word, and took things slow. With Beth's leg healed up, they were able to focus on all that needed to be done on the farm. The two of them had accomplished a great deal, securing the perimeter fences and adding a layer of barbed wire and wooden spikes.

Daryl joked about how he'd feel better with a moat around the house, and Beth would giggle and say, "But then we'd have to feed the alligators!"

Looking at Beth, covered in a thin layer of dirt and sweat, Daryl marveled at how beautiful she could look after 9 hours of hard labor, and how she could take anything and make it lighter. Her and her alligators, he chuckled.

The truth was, they hadn't seen many walkers in the past few weeks-really since arriving on the farm. Daryl knew better than to hope they were thinning; mostly he worried about another mega-herd coming through like they had on the Greene farm. It wasn't perfect, and Daryl really wanted to make it less vunerable to human invasions, but they could only do so much. He knew despite their efforts to always be ready to bolt, Beth would be heartbroken if they had to leave this place. He would be too.

Long days had meant exhausted nights-and while they were "taking it slow" there were moments where they walked right up to the point of no return. That very night, they had a full blown argument over it. Beth thought they were ready to "take it to the next level" and Daryl, despite his chronically blue balls, disagreed.

"Beth, damn it! I'm trying to do the right thing here!" Daryl was wound up and the exhaustion and sexual frustration plus lack of nicotine was mixing into a dangerous combination. He had jumped up from their bed and was pacing back and forth, chewing on his cuticles.

Beth rolled her eyes and pouted like a petulant teenager. Which wasn't doing her any favors in winning the argument. "Daryl! It's been three weeks since our "talk" about going slow. I know you are trying to do the right thing, but anytime I try to touch you...or I get a little too enthusiastic, you lock yourself in the bathroom and don't come out for twenty minutes!"

Daryl blushed. "I know what you're doing in there, Daryl." Beth sighed. Now Daryl's face was the color of a tomato. "I know you have needs, and I know you are trying to be a gentleman...but maybe you don't have to be so much of a gentleman!" Beth huffed and began brushing her hair. Daryl exhaled sharply and looked heartbroken.

Besides working on the farm, they had settled into an idyllic routine. When they were done outside, Daryl would take a shower while Beth fixed dinner. After dinner, Daryl would clean up the kitchen while Beth took a shower or bath. On the days where Beth washed her hair, Daryl would brush it out while they talked about what they were going to do the next day or Beth would read from one of the books they had found in the house. Brushing Beth's hair had become Daryl's favorite part of the day. If she was doing it herself, she was really mad at him.

He didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could just say "fuck it" and ravish her on the spot. It would solve their biological problems... but Daryl knew it was a short term solution. He had spent his life before Beth jumping from one short term solution to another. When they had talked a couple of weeks ago, he meant every word he said-he wanted to do this right. Beth deserved the world...and since he couldn't give her that, he wanted to make sure that whatever happened between them was for the right reasons and not because they were stuck together.

Daryl stopped pacing and sighed. "I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." he said.

As he turned away from Beth's shocked and hurt face, he heard her voice sound so small as she said "I wish you would trust me."

###

After tossing and turning for hours on the couch, Daryl finally got up from the couch around 4 am. All he wanted to do was go out and hunt. He needed fresh air and a clear perspective.

The old Daryl would have left without saying goodbye...but somehow he knew Beth would never forgive him if he did that. He thought about writing a note, but realized that was also a chicken-shit thing to do. They hadn't been more than 50 feet from each other since the funeral home. Sighing, he quietly climbed the stairs and headed toward their bedroom.

Beth had left one candle going, and he could see her face as he entered the dimly lit room. Her cheeks were flushed and he could tell she had cried herself to sleep. Why did he feel like such an asshole when he was trying to do the right thing?

Daryl sat on the bed near Beth and gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. ..."Beth." he whispered. "Wake up sweetheart..."

She stirred from his touch. "...Daryl? What's wrong?"

She looked like an angel as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Daryl felt guilty about waking her, but he guessed she hadn't been asleep for very long. Her cheeks were still damp from crying.

"I'm sorry Beth. I shouldn't have woken you up...I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave you a note. I told you I'm no good at this...but I'm tryin' to be. Didn't think being all noble would turn me into such as asshole. I do trust you. I don't trust myself."

Beth sat up against the headboard and sighed. "You aren't an asshole Daryl. I appreciate how great you have been...I just...I care about you so much. I know how I feel about you...and I want to be with you. After you went downstairs, I realized maybe I wasn't being fair to you. Maybe you weren't ready to take things further yet, and I wasn't even considering that. It's easy to forget the emotional complications when your body is screamin for you to act."

Daryl leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Beth's lips. "You're amazin Beth Greene. I ever tell you that?" he brushed his hand against her cheek again.

Beth smiled and leaned into his touch. "Why were you going to leave me a note?" she asked.

"I want to go out hunting. Clear my head. Maybe land us a buck while I'm getting my head on straight. I had thought about leaving you a note, but I couldn't do that to you...and I couldn't leave things how they were. That's why I woke you up. Are you gonna be okay if I leave for most of the day? I promise I'll come back before dark, unless I'm delayed." Daryl nervously chewed his thumb.

Beth sighed but also nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea...and not because you need to get your head on straight...but because we've been in each other's space for almost two months solid. You are amazin' Daryl Dixon...and I don't care how many times I have to remind you of that."

Daryl leaned over and kissed Beth again, with more hunger and passion. "hmmm." he sighed. "Something to think on..." as he deepened the kiss.

After a half hour of serious makeup making out, Daryl summoned all the willpower he had to get up and go hunting. Predawn light was filtering through the upstairs windows and Daryl wanted to come back when he said he would.

"Lock up after I leave, Greene. You shouldn't go outside unless you need to...and please make sure you have a knife and a gun on you...even in the house."

Beth smiled and nodded as she followed him downstairs.

###

Beth sang softly as she danced around the kitchen. She had spent most of the day tidying up the inside of the house. It was nice to finally be rid of the dust and cobwebs that had been residents of the farmhouse for too long. Opening a few of the upstairs windows had let in a pleasant breeze and the faint smells of the orchards.

As she began working on a broth base for the stew she hoped they would be having later, Beth noticed they were out of onions and a few spices from the garden.

Dang! She thought. I need more veggies for this broth, especially if Daryl doesn't come back with much. I'll just run out for a minute... it's been quiet all day.

Beth looked around cautiously as she opened the door with her knife raised and her hand on the holster at her waist. She did a quick visual sweep, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Kneeling in the vegetable patch, Beth pulled up a few onions, and found herself humming as she snipped some herbs. There were a few weeds that needed pulling, and Beth quickly found herself lost in her task.

She didn't hear the footfalls of the large figure behind her. A male voice startled her out of her trance.

"Well, well, well...looks like I'm just in time for dinner. You certainly look good enough to eat. And I am a very, very hungry man."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I am changing the rating of this story to M...and I want to caution this is a very intense chapter. There is extreme graphic violence. It took a lot out of me to write this chapter, but please keep the faith... it's always darkest before the dawn. Special thanks to Zazuwoods for moral support and review. I look forward to hearing what you think.**

###

Ch7.

His voice sounded so familiar, Beth thought. _The funeral home. This was one of the assholes Daryl yanked out of the car!_ She saw one of them get taken out by the herd, but she couldn't remember what happened to the second man.

Beth turned around slowly and looked up into the beady eyes of a stocky man in a tattered Atlanta PD uniform. He eyed her like she was cornered prey.

Yanking Beth to her feet roughly, his eyes traced every inch of her lithe frame. "What d'ya say? You got something for me, sugar?"

Her breath hitched for a moment. Beth knew she had no chance of physically overpowering this man, but maybe she could outsmart him.

Beth steeled herself for what she was going to have to do.

Opening her eyes as wide as she could, Beth looked up at the intruder like he was her personal hero. "Oh! My! Officer! Look at you...why, you look like you've been through a war!" Beth batted her eyelashes as she read the name badge dangling from the man's torn and tattered shirt.

"Officer Gorman?" she drawled as she placed a hand on his chest, patting lightly.

"Let's get you cleaned up. I've got a stew cooking, and I know my Momma would never forgive me if I didn't invite a man of the law in for lunch. Especially one as handsome as you." she twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she looked up at him.

Beth took his hand and led him back up towards the house as she tried to keep her breathing even.

Gorman was thoroughly confused, he had expected this slip of a girl to scream and put up a fight, but here she was acting like nothing was wrong with the world and inviting him in for lunch. Maybe she was crazy, but she'd be useful when they got back to Grady. He liked the crazy ones at the Hospital, especially the ones that put up a fight in the beginning.

_She can feed me, and I can still take her...in more ways than one_...he thought as a small creepy laugh escaped his lips.

Beth opened the back door to the house and led him into the kitchen, moving like she didn't have a care in the world. Gorman followed closely behind. As Beth set the vegetables from the garden on the counter, Gorman came up behind her. He pinned her against the kitchen counter, running his hands up her side slowly.

It took everything Beth had in her not to scream. She turned around slowly, gazing up at him with a coy smile. "Now sugar, there'll be plenty of time to thank me after lunch. But I just won't forgive myself if this burns. You look like you haven't eaten in days. Why don't you sit down and I'll fetch you some sweet tea? You're gonna need your strength to keep up with me later." she drawled on, her accent as thick as molasses.

She reached around and patted him on the ass, hoping it would shock him enough to move out of her space.

"You're a little wildcat, ain't you?" Gorman said as he slowly backed away and sat down on the bench running the length of the kitchen table.

Smiling sweetly, Beth licked the spoon she had just dipped in the stewpot. "You have no idea, Officer."

Gorman leaned back against the table, running a hand down his pants, conspicuously adjusting himself as he licked his lips.

###

Daryl walked through the woods almost silently, relishing the fresh air and dappled sunlight filtering through the trees. He saw a ladybug crawling on a leaf and immediately thought of Beth.

_Beth_. Had anyone told him she would consume his thoughts night and day six months ago, he would have laughed his ass off. There had never been a girl or a woman who invaded his consciousness the way she had since they were thrown together.

Something changed after the moonshine shack, and he couldn't figure it out, but he knew the way she made him feel. Like he mattered. She was beautiful, but more than anything, she saw beauty in the strangest things-including him. He considered how strong she was to see the good in this ugly world, and how whenever she smiled at him he almost forgot the world had ended.

So why was he fighting the idea of being together? Some deeply repressed worry that he'd screw up and she'd stop looking at him in that way? Daryl never put much stock in introspection, but hell if he wasn't wandering the woods talking to himself like a redneck head shrinker.

He could almost hear Merle yell at him from the afterlife, "Man up, Darylena! For some crazy reason that girl wants you. Who are you to argue with her?"

Daryl chuckled to himself. Merle would have a field day with this. But Beth wouldn't take his shit- just like she won't take mine, he thought. "_She really is an incredible woman if she can put up with my ass."_ he said to himself.

As he edged into a small clearing, a three-point buck raised his head on the opposite end of the field. Daryl hit it right between the eyes. Smiling as crossed the clearing, he thought about how excited Beth would be. She'd probably dance around the kitchen laughing, and she'd pull him against her and tell him how proud she was. Hefting the animal over his shoulders, Daryl was suddenly in a hurry to get home.

When he arrived back at the farm, he placed the buck in an outbuilding where he had set up a chain to dress the carcass. He hoisted the deer onto the chain and made cuts to drain the blood. He would come back and finish processing the meat after he saw Beth.

He bounded up to the door of the house with a spring in his step. All color drained from his face as he saw the door leading to the kitchen wide open. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he entered the house with his crossbow raised.

###

Beth sat fully clothed hugging her knees in the bathtub, shivering in the cold water.

The afternoon from hell kept playing in her mind like clips from a horror movie.

_Gorman's hands felt like they were everywhere on her. His unwelcome touch was so different from how she felt when Daryl touched her. Originally she thought she could stall Gorman long enough for Daryl to come home and kill him. But when he pinned her against the counter, she knew what she would have to do. "Can't rely on anyone but yourself" she thought._

_The more disgusting Gorman was with his lascivious looks and rude comments, the sweeter Beth was to him, waiting for the right moment. She pulled a bottle of bourbon out of the cupboard and shook it at him. "You want a little something to sweeten your sweet tea?" she asked cheerfully. If she could get him drunk, he might pass out before trying anything._

_Beth swayed her hips as she walked over to him with the bottle. He looked up and down her body as she poured the bourbon in his glass. As she pulled the bottle back towards her he roughly grabbed her other wrist. "I don't drink alone." He said as he tried to pull her down onto his lap. She managed to keep from falling into him by half kneeling on the bench seat._

_Beth batted her eyelashes and cooed, "Of course you don't darlin'. I forgot my glass, I guess I'll just have to drink from the bottle."_

_Gorman released her wrist so she could unscrew the cap of the bottle. She held the bottle up to his glass, catching his eye and winking. "Bottoms up, cowboy!" she said. As he downed his glass, he became mesmerized as she arched her back and tipped her head while taking a pull from the bottle. She purposely let some of the liquor spill down her chin and dribble down her neck; when it reached her chest he was on her, pulling her against him while burying his face in the opening of her shirt._

Beth slammed the bourbon bottle into the side of his head as hard as she could, crying out as it shattered around them in a million pieces. They fell to the floor, with Beth on top. He was temporarily stunned long enough for her to reach around and grab the knife she had hidden in the waistband of her jeans. As she brought the knife down towards his jugular vein, he wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed. Beth gasped for air desperately. She brought the knife down and slashed wildly at his throat as she began to lose consciousness. A torrent of blood flooded from his neck as she hit her target. His vice like grip on her throat relaxed as he began to convulse beneath her. She continued stabbing him as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Gorman's body finally stilled beneath her, his eyes vacantly staring at the ceiling. Beth pierced his skull before he could come back and terrorize her again. She stood up and looked around the kitchen. Shaking as she set the knife in the sink, she looked around the kitchen and saw the large pool of blood around Gorman's body. There were random splatters of blood scattered on the cupboards and counter top. Beth took two steps and began to wretch.

As she walked across the kitchen she noticed the bloody footprints her shoes left behind. Tugging off her boots, she walked upstairs and drew a bath. She sat in the tub fully clothed, the water turning a strange shade of pink and grey. She stared into space as the water cooled against her skin. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs sounded a million miles away.

###

Locking the door behind him, Daryl walked silently into the kitchen with his crossbow at attention. His stomach dropped as he took in the grisly scene. Broken glass crunched beneath his boots he walked around the large pool of blood surrounding the body laying on the kitchen floor.

His eyes followed the bloody footsteps the edge of the kitchen, where he saw Beth's boots had been kicked off. He took off like a shot running up the stairs, crossbow still in hand.

"BETH!" he yelled as he ran upstairs. Kicking the door to their bedroom open, he saw a bloody fingerprint on the door to the bathroom.

He held his breath as he opened the door, not knowing what he'd find on the other side. Exhaling as he saw Beth sitting in the tub, he dropped his crossbow and crossed the room in one stride. She continued staring into space, almost as though she was asleep with her eyes open.

"Beth..." Daryl's voice caught in his throat as he gently shook her shoulder, trying to snap her out of her trance. "Beth..." he almost whispered as his hands came up and moved her head so she facing him instead of the wall.

The tears were flowing freely down his face as her thousand yard stare seemed to look right through him. "Oh my brave, sweet girl..." Daryl kissed her forehead and tried to get her to meet his eyes.

Beth slowly began to break from her trance as Daryl scooped her up out of the dirty, cold bathwater and held her close against him. He felt the slight pressure of her arms pulling him closer as he cradled her. "My sweet, brave, girl..." he repeated like a mantra.

Walking over to the shower stall, Daryl gently placed Beth on her feet, his arm holding her up against the wall. He turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.

"I feel like there's blood on my hands." Beth mumbled as she finally looked Daryl in the eye. "It feels like it won't wash off..."

Daryl pulled her against his chest, his strong arms circling her waist. He gently kissed the top of her head and pulled back so he could look her in the eyes.

"You are so strong, and so brave." his voice was thick with emotion.

One of his arms left her waist so he could reach down and pull her hands up between them. Circling both of her wrists with his hand, he pulled her hands to his lips. He kissed each knuckle gently as he looked into her eyes.

As steam filled the room, he backed up slightly and pulled his shirt over his head. "Let's get you cleaned up." Beth nodded. Daryl removed his boots and jeans so he was standing in his boxers and tank top.

He gently pulled Beth into the shower and under the warm water. His hands circled around her frame and he held her for a moment, letting the water cascade over them.

Squeezing some shampoo into his hands, he methodically washed her hair, removing any traces of blood. He combed some conditioner through her long locks with his fingers before turning her around to face him.

Looking in her eyes, Daryl was about to awkwardly ask if he should step out now, when Beth began removing her shirt and jean shorts. Maintaining eye contact, Beth nodded that he should continue. Daryl swallowed and kept his eyes focused on hers.

Taking the bar of soap from the holder, Daryl worked up a lather in his hands. Smoothing his soapy hands down her shoulders and arms, he gently turned her around so her back was facing him. Keeping his touch as light and gentle as possible, he traced over her shoulder blades, trailing his fingers down the small of her back. He circled his right hand around her waist, tracing the bar of soap across her stomach.

As he worked, he purposely avoided touching her anywhere that could threaten her. He could tell she felt safe with him, and still had no idea what had happened to her downstairs. He stole small glances at her body as he finished washing and rinsing her, looking for any signs of injury. His blood boiled as he saw the bruising on her wrist, hips, and the faint imprint of a hand on her neck and chest. If the guy downstairs wasn't already dead, Daryl would have killed him a thousand times more for what he did to Beth.

Stepping out of the shower, Daryl wrapped Beth in a fluffy towel. Leading her back into the bedroom, he took one of his flannel shirts that still had sleeves and handed it to her. "I'll be back in a minute."he said as he grabbed a black t-shirt and sleep pants and headed back into the bathroom.

After he changed, he opened the medicine cabinet, praying for something he could give Beth to help her sleep. He was worried she was going into shock like back on the farm, and he knew she needed to rest and to feel safe. "Thank god." he said to himself when he found an almost full bottle of Xanax behind the band aids on the top shelf.

He took a pill out of the bottle and placed the rest back in their hiding place. When he returned to the bedroom, he found Beth sitting on top of the bed in his shirt. "Will you brush my hair?" she asked softly as she turned the silver brush over in her hand.

"Of course I will." Daryl bent down so he was eye level with her. He caught the ghost of a smile on her lips.

He handed her the pill and a bottle of water from the nightstand. "This will help you sleep." Beth nodded and swallowed the pill.

He crawled up onto the bed and Beth followed behind him, fanning her hair out. As he finished brushing her hair, he pulled her back into his arms. He held her until her breathing evened out.

Daryl reluctantly got up, knowing that he had a lot to do. He knew the pill would keep her asleep for several hours, and he wanted to erase every trace of what had happened downstairs.

He rifled through the drawers of the previous occupants of the house, finding the ugliest thing that would fit him before gathering up Beth's ruined clothes and heading downstairs. It was going to be a long night.

###


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: So sorry for the extended delay, cue Norman and his blah blah blah hand gestures for all my excuses. Between writers block and life, it was a tough road...but I think this chapter will make up for the delay. I couldn't have done it without my lovely partner in crime, Sam aka Zazuwoods-who encouraged me and helped me through my blockages by entertaining me with Pirate Daryl and his tight pants. Seriously, go read Sea Swept on FF...twice. I hope you enjoy, and I hope my muse is here to stay. Feedback is greatly appreciated._**

Daryl worked all through the night, cleaning up the bloody kitchen and dragging Gorman's lifeless body outside. He thought about burning it, but worried about attracting more unwanted attention to the farm with a fire in the middle of the night.

Sighing, he loaded up the heavy body in a wheelbarrow and carted it off as far as he could into the darkness.

Opening a small gate at the edge of the property, Daryl took the wheelbarrow a few feet beyond the property line and began digging a shallow grave. He really needed a smoke and a drink to deal with all this shit and currently had neither.

"Enjoy hell, asshole!" Daryl kicked at the body as he flung it in the hole face first. In a moment of exhausted inspiration, Daryl unzipped his jeans and proceeded to piss all over Gorman's body. "Still too good for the likes of you." he thought as he finished covering the body with dirt.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Daryl headed toward the small building where he had stashed the buck before discovering the disaster in the kitchen. The last thing he wanted to do was dress a deer, but there was no way he was going to let the meat go to waste. Using a camping lantern, Daryl worked through the task with practiced skill. He still had to finish butchering the meat, but it could now sit until he got some sleep.

As he walked back towards the house, the first signs of dawn were beginning to appear on the horizon. He hoped Beth had slept through the night. When he went upstairs, he found her sound asleep in almost the same spot he had left her earlier.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her, but he forced himself to go rinse off in the shower. He stuffed the bloody clothes from his night of cleaning into a plastic bag and stashed it in the hamper. Putting on a clean white t-shirt and boxers, he collapsed face first onto his side of the bed as the first rays of sun emerged.

###

Beth woke up sometime mid-morning. The pill Daryl had given her had knocked her out cold. She was thankful for the dreamless sleep. She turned over to find Daryl sprawled out on top of the covers face down, snoring lightly.

Getting up, she sighed as she thought of all the work she was going to have to do cleaning up the mess downstairs. She went in the bathroom and began her morning routine. Splashing water on her face, she freshened up and changed as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Daryl.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself as she went downstairs, prepared to deal with the carnage she created yesterday. How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have gone outside. she thought.

Beth gasped when she walked in and found the kitchen spotless. There was absolutely no trace of the horrors of yesterday. With tears welling in her eyes, she picked up her cowboy boots, seeing that Daryl had meticulously cleaned off all traces of blood.

I can't believe he did all of this...after no sleep, a full day of hunting, coming home to a disaster, and having to take care of me. He must have been up all night. She thought.

She was overwhelmed at the notion that Daryl had labored so much for her. "This is what love feels like." she said aloud. Beth felt a warm, calming feeling spread over her. There was a profound certainty to Daryl's actions. He loved her, completely...and somehow Beth knew she loved him completely too.

###

Beth wanted to wake Daryl up like it was Christmas morning. Her heart as if it was about to burst with the love she felt for this incredible man. She let him sleep as she went down to the basement to gather the supplies she needed to make Daryl breakfast in bed.

At moments like this she really missed her family farm, with its abundant supply of fresh eggs and the butter they made from fresh milk. She found a bottle of maple syrup and some just add water pancake mix. It would have to do. Grabbing some strawberry preserves and a few cans of peaches, she made her way back to the main floor of the house. Daryl probably hadn't eaten anything at all yesterday, and she knew she hadn't.

Beth trembled a little as she entered the kitchen again. Daryl had made sure all evidence was erased from the room, but she felt the weight of yesterday on her shoulders. She had killed a man. And while he deserved it, she couldn't help from feeling somewhat guilty and stupid for even putting herself in that situation in the first place.

As she laid out her ingredients on the counter, there was a muffled thud from upstairs. Beth jumped in her skin and grabbed a knife from the butcher's block on the counter.

"Beth!" Daryl called in a panicked tone.

"I'm downstairs Daryl!" she replied as she tried to stop shaking. Trying to banish the adrenaline, she went back to making pancakes.

A couple of minutes later, Daryl came downstairs dressed in a t-shirt and jeans to find Beth cooking. He hummed low as he saw the rather impressive stack of flapjacks. She jumped slightly before taking the last pancake out of the pan. As she turned around with a spatula in her hand, he saw tears in her eyes.

Daryl looked concerned as he closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around Beth, he pulled her in close against his chest. "Hey...s'ok. I didn't mean to scare you..." He said, keeping his voice low and soothing.

"I can't believe what you did for me...Daryl...I'm sorry... I went out for a second and it was so stupid..." Beth sniffled into his shirt.

"Shhh... 's nothin'. I didn't do anything. I should have been here, Beth. M'sorry I left you alone. He probably would have broken in anyways. You did what you had to...you were brave and strong...and I'm so proud of you. I'm here when you wanna talk about it...but don't you feel guilty or wrong about what you did. You defended yourself and our home." he said as he gently pulled her face away from his chest.

"If you wanna leave this place we can. Home is wherever you're at Beth. I don't need anything else."

Beth shook her head as fresh tears fell. "I'm fine Daryl. We should stay here as long as we can. We've done so much, I know it can work...we can make it work together."

Daryl kissed her lips gently as he wiped away her tears. "Whatever you want, Beth. But no more cryin. You are a fierce goddess that made pancakes."

Beth sniffled lightly and smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you with Breakfast in Bed." she said.

"I'm the one who should be cookin' for you today." Daryl said as he eyed the plate of pancakes. His stomach growled involuntarily.

Beth chuckled. "You can make me dinner. Did you catch anything?"

Daryl nodded. "A big buck. Got 'em strung up in an out building. I got it started last night. You wanna learn how to dress a deer?"

Beth smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now I seem to recall being promised Breakfast in Bed..." Daryl smirked as he grabbed the plate of pancakes and ran upstairs.

"Don't forget the syrup Greene!"

Beth laughed and followed him upstairs, carrying the bottle of syrup.

###

Beth chuckled when she entered their bedroom only to find Daryl sprawled out on the bed with his head resting on an elbow, his face inches from the pile of pancakes.

"C'mon! I can still see steam rising of of em!" Daryl sounded like a little kid on a Saturday morning before the world ended.

Beth flopped down next to Daryl and poured a generous helping of maple syrup on top of the stack of pancakes.

"Dang! I left the preserves and forks downstairs." she sighed before going to get back up. Daryl caught her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Forget it. No need to be fancy." Daryl smirked before picking up the top pancake, dripping with syrup and proceeded to fold it like a taco before stuffing it into his mouth.

Beth laughed as she poured more syrup on the shrinking stack of flapjacks. He grinned as she copied his movements, folding the pancake and stuffing it in her mouth. Daryl grabbed another off the stack and inhaled it. Beth gingerly picked at her second flapjack. She began to blush as Daryl polished off a third pancake and began to lick the gooey syrup off his thumb and fingers.

"Mmmmmm! Beth, this is so good!" Daryl grinned and rolled over on his back, dramatically rubbing his belly. "What's a guy have to do to get pancakes in bed everyday?"

"Hmmmm... I can think of a few things..." Beth bit her bottom lip as she trailed off. Daryl raised an eyebrow before he lunged over and began tickling her sides. She collapsed next to him in a heap of giggles. He sat up, dragging a finger through the pool of syrup on the now-empty plate. Leaning over her, Beth's eyes got wide as Daryl smeared syrup across her cheek and trailed his sticky finger down her chin and neck before popping it back in his mouth.

"Beth... darlin' you got a little somethin' on your face! Who knew the southern belle was such a messy eater?" Daryl's voice was playful, but his eyes were quickly darkening with desire.

"Lemme help you with that..." He grinned as he bent down and began kissing and licking up the trail of maple syrup. When he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder, Beth moaned in his ear. Daryl shivered as he hovered above her, shifting his weight to one side so his fingers could trace gentle patterns down her side and across her stomach.

"Daryl..." Beth whispered.

She pulled him down on top of her, pulling his lips back to hers in a searing kiss. Looking up into his eyes, Beth was fascinated by the way the brilliant blue of his irises danced as his pupils dilated and darkened. Daryl hid much of himself from the world, but with his face inches above hers, Beth could see everything-the strength, pain, guilt, vulnerability, hope...and desire raging within.

Cradling his face with both hands, Beth peppered his cheeks, jaw, and neck with kisses before returning to his waiting lips. "Daryl..." she whispered again, her breath coming in short bursts from his weight on top of her.

"Make me yours, Daryl."

"Beth..." his voice held a hint of hesitation as he looked down on her through the hair falling in his face. Daryl's gaze fluttered between her lips and the rapidly beating pulse at the base of her neck. His fingers delicately traced along the hem of her shirt, floating up beneath the fabric.

His mind was racing in time with his pulse. Was this what she really wanted? They'd been through so much in the last 36 hours.

"Daryl...Make me yours..." she repeats.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and broad shoulders, pushing up against him to bring them closer. Her lips traveled up his neck towards his ear, nipping at the lobe. He groaned deeply, the vibrations traveling through both of them.

His skin felt electrically charged everywhere Beth touched. He had never felt so connected to anyone or anything in his life. In that moment it dawned on him. Giving herself to him was her choice, a choice that had almost been taken from her by that monster.

He felt overwhelmed and unworthy of her, but who was he to deny her something she fought so hard for? She didn't just defend her body and their home, she defended their hope for something pure and beautiful in this ugly, fucked up world.

"Daryl..." she begins her plea again as she feels him shift above her, all hesitation and apprehension leaving his body. His jaw tightened as his movements became stronger, more deliberate and confident as he bracketed his legs with one between hers, his right knee just below her apex.

Beth pressed her core into his knee as he dipped down and kissed across her collarbone before lowering his mouth to capture the tender peaks of her breasts, leaving a faint trail of moisture on her shirt. Her breath comes in shallow bursts, as she moans softly.

Shifting his weight back onto his legs, he pulls her shirt up and over her head in one swift motion. Beth's pale skin pebbles in a light sprinkling of goosebumps from sudden exposure to the light afternoon breeze making its way through the open window. He reaches between them and unbuttons her jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down as he maintains eye contact, searching for any signs of discomfort or distress. He surrenders to the look of trust in her eyes as he peels her jeans and panties off of her lithe frame. They both jump slightly as their forgotten plate falls to the floor.

Leaning back, Daryl is sure he has never seen a more beautiful sight than that of a naked Beth Greene gazing up at him, chest heaving and lips swollen from his rough kisses. Her eyes are hooded with the delirium of the desire consuming both of them whole.

He almost doesn't know where to begin worshiping her as his eyes take in leagues of creamy alabaster skin waiting to be kissed, caressed and explored.

"Beth..." his voice ragged and low-brown sugar mixed with gravel. "You are so beautiful, and strong...you're my everything..." He leans down to capture her mouth urgently, trailing downward, stopping to suck and bite on the hollow of her clavicle. "I'm yours..." he growls as he intensifies his efforts to leave a mark.

"I'm yours, Daryl..." she moans as he kisses down the center of her chest, headed towards the hollow of her belly button. Grabbing her hips, he shifts her to the center of the bed, propping her head up on a messy pile of pillows so she can she where he's headed-what he's about to do. Daryl caresses her thighs softly as he edges them apart. The storm in his eyes darkens as he sees her glistening before him.

He kisses his way up the inside of her thighs, her breath coming quicker as her hips begin lightly lifting off the bed as she tries to grasp onto something, anything as her pulse quickens. His forearm comes across her torso as he holds her in place against the bed before lightly tracing his finger along her sex.

Beth writhes under his light touch. "Daryl!" she inhales and her eyes widen as he slowly and deliberately licks his finger clean of her juices. His moans vibrate against her throbbing center as his tongue flicks out to chase the taste of her back to its source. Her hands are suddenly in his hair, roughly pushing him against her as she bucks into his waiting and eager mouth.

"Mmmmmm... Beth... Come for me sweetheart." His strong arms gently pry her legs further open, giving him room to work her into a frenzy as he uses his lips, tongue, and chin to devour her. When his nose brushes against her clit she falls apart, keening and convulsing as Daryl laps up every drop of her desire. Looking up at her through hooded eyes, he grins wildly.

With aftershocks of pleasure still pulsing through her, Beth sat up pulled Daryl to her mouth and kissed him hard. Tasting herself on him fueled her past any post orgasm drowsiness as she began pulling at his clothing, desperate to feel the hard planes of muscle and skin against her.

As Beth pulled at his belt buckle, Daryl had a brief moment of hesitation before pulling his shirt over his head. He knew he would have to tell her about his scars, but somehow he knew it would be okay. Her eyes darkened at the solid definition of his torso, and Daryl swore he saw her lick her lips.

Beth's fingers trailed along the hard bulge in his pants, desperate to be set free. His cock jumped at her light touch. It was his turn to gasp as she unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid his pants down his hips. Electric waves of pleasure radiated through him from the touch of Beth's fingers.

Daryl stood off the bed as he removed the last barriers of clothing. The afternoon light made his nude form glow like a roman statue come to life. Beth gasped at how beautiful, raw, and strong Daryl looked. His eyes darted to hers with her intake of breath and he looked...vulnerable.

Beth kept her eyes locked on his as she stood and reached out to touch his silky hard length. "You're so beautiful Daryl..." she whispered while circling his form with fingertips and kisses to his chest and abdomen. He moaned softly before capturing her lips with his as their hands clasped together. When their eyes met again his gaze held the strength and passion of a thousand men. They stood joined as one; a mighty warrior and his goddess lover bathed in light.

Guiding them back to the bed, Daryl settled himself on his side as traced her opening with his fingers. His hardness jutted against her hip as he kissed her slowly and slid his finger into her tight channel. She gasped as she clamped down on him tightly.

Breaking their kiss, Beth grabbed at his hip, urging him back on top of her. "I know it's going to hurt at first...but I want you now. Make me yours, Daryl." she pled. "Make me yours."

Daryl growled low as he stroked down his length, rubbing his head along her clit as he guided them together for the first time. Sinking into her slowly, they both cried out as he tore through her and she contracted around him relentlessly. Their shortened breaths were almost in unison as he stilled while her body adjusted to his presence. Kissing away a few errant tears from her face, he saw the instant their union was no longer painful as her face began to relax.

"I'm yours..." she whispered as she began to move beneath him. Daryl moaned as he took over the pace, pumping into her all the love, passion, and frustration that had been building between them since the moonshine shack. He reached between them and stroked at her over sensitized bud as their rhythm began to fall apart.

"Daryl..." she almost sobbed beneath him as she came apart, clutching at his back and shoulders as she held on, pulling him into her as far as she could.

As she fluttered beneath him, Daryl felt like he was floating as his abdomen tightened and he erupted into her. He collapsed on top of her and rolled to the side, mourning the loss of her warmth immediately.

Pulling her towards him, he lightly traced his fingers along her face and arms. Looking in her eyes for any pain or regret, he was only met with her limitless radiance. She was glowing as she smiled and placed light kisses on his jaw and lips. He couldn't stop the smile that overtook his face as they basked in the afterglow.

Beth nuzzled her head into the space between his shoulder and neck and sighed contently. The last thing he heard as he fell asleep was "I'm yours..."


End file.
